Pitch Perfect 2
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: Sequel to my story Pitch Perfect: BeChloe Mix. Read that before starting this.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Finally have time to post the sexual to Pitch Perfect: BeChloe Mix. Enjoy! **

**ALL CHAPTERS IN BECAS POV!**

**Six months after Pitch Perfect:**

"Beca wake up! Auditions are today." I woke up to Chloe stroking my hair gently.

"Ok I'm up babe. Do I have to go?" I turned so I was snuggled up to Chloe in her bed.

"Since you are the leader of the Bellas, yes you have to go." Chloe said. Her arms were wrapped around my waist in a lose embrace. I sighed.

"Alright fine. Let's get ready." Since Chloe and Aubrey had stayed at Barden for grad school they were still Bellas. Aubrey and Stacie had gotten together over the summer. Stacie switched dorms so we could room together. Most nights, Chloe stayed with me and Stacie went to Aubrey and Chloes dorm.

An hour later, Chloe and I sat in the auditorium waiting for the auditions to begin.

"What song are they doing?" Amy asked.

"Starships." I answered.

"We don't really need any new girls." Stacie said from her spot next to Aubrey.

"There might be someone we want. It doesn't hurt to listen." I answered. Chloe put her hand on my thigh and I covered it with mine. The auditions started.

Ok some people are not born to sing. Seriously, it was horrible.

"How can it actually hurt to listen?" Chloe asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but it did. Is there anybody we want?" I asked the group. They all shrugged.

"What about that blonde girl?" Chloe said.

"Mae or Britney?" I asked.

"Both." The girls had good voices. Mae seemed kinda shy, unsure if she really wanted to do this.

"Okay I can go with them. Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, Aca-initiaten night tomorrow. See you guys then." Everyone left. I got up, pulling Chloe with me.

"Do you know what else tomorrow is?" Chloe asked me.

"Yes I do, and I have a surprise for you." Tomorrow is our anniversary. We have been together for a year. An amazing year. I loved Chloe more than anything, so much that I bought a ring. That wasn't my plan at first, but I am ready. I want to marry Chloe, as soon as possible.

"I have a surprise for you too." I raised my eyebrow, Chloe is terrible at keeping secrets. How can she have a surprise for me?

"Then follow me." We walked together towards courtyard where the activities fair is held. I stopped us where the Bellas both stood over a year ago. "This is where we met. The place that started it all. That day was the best day of my life. It was the day that I met you, my heart, my soul, my everything. I have loved you since the moment we met and I will continue to love until the day I die. I want to be with you forever. Chloe, will you marry me?" I pulled a little velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. Chloe had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring. It was simple, one large diamond surrounded by smaller blue ones. The blue matched her eyes.

"Oh my God Beca yes!" Chloe pulled me in for a long kiss. When we separated, I grabbed her left and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Chloe smiled and reached into her pocket. "I don't know if you planned this, or it happened by accident. Either way, I'm glad. I love you so much Beca, and I want to be yours forever. Marry me?" She held out a velvet box. The diamond ring inside was almost identical to the one I gave her, the only difference being that the small diamonds matched my eyes.

"Of course Chloe! I love you so much!" Chloe slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Chloe said hugging me tightly.

"Me, too babe, me, too." I said and pulled her in for a kiss. Together we walked back to my dorm. Stacie and Aubrey were sitting on Stacies bed, watching a movie when we walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Stacie said. Chloe looked at me.

"Go ahead." I said. Chloe held up her hand.

"We're engaged!" She squealed happily. Aubrey jumped off the bed and grabbed Chloes hand.

"Oh my God! That's wonderful guys. Congratulations!" Aubrey said Stacie smiled and reached for my hand, exposing my ring as well.

"Did you guys plan to get each other matching rings?" The tallest of the four girls asked.

"No it just worked out like that." I said happily Chloe wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"We should go celebrate!" Aubrey said.

"I'll call the Bellas, you call the Trebles." Chloe said to me.

"Okay let's got to the point." I said, meaning the pool where the riff-off is held. Chloe nodded and let go of me to call the girls. I called the Trebles and told them to come to the pool. They were curious about why but agreed nevertheless.

AT THE POOL

Chloe and I walked in together. Everyone else was already there. Fat Amy was the first to notice us.

"All right love birds! What's going on?" Amy said. Chloe and I shared a smile.

"We have a surprise," I started.

"We're engaged!" Chloe finished and we both held up our left hands. Several screams pierced the air as the Bellas rushed forward to hug the couple.

"That's great guys!" Lily was the first to congratulate us and the rest of the group followed. Jessie was the last to talk to us.

"Wow guys. That's incredible." Chloe was standing behind me with her arms around my waist. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Jessie." I said. Chloe smiled at him and kissed my head.

"I love you." I told her once we were alone.

"I love you too."

"Come join the fun. It's your party." Aubrey said pulling me and Chloe into the fray. We danced and sang together all night, living in a world of bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So sorry this update took so long! Basketball is over so updates should be more frequent.

NOT IN BECA POV

THIRD PERSON

Stacie lay asleep, wrapped up in her blonde girlfriends arms. Aubrey should be asleep, like the brunette in her arms, but it seemed sleep would be avoiding her for a little longer. Stacie shifted. The tall girl was laying on her back, her head resting close to Aubrey's. Aubrey's hand was resting on Stacie's flat stomach, her thumb stroking the small amout of skin that her shirt revealed. Stacie turned her head so she was facing Aubrey. The blonde smiled at the other woman and leaned her head up slightly to kiss her forehead. Stacie smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to the older woman.

Aubrey held her girlfriend and thought about everything that had happened in the last month, since Beca and Chloe got engaged. The two Bella's had been totally wrapped up in each other. Beca had been a good captain for the Bella's, they won the riff off, and the two new girls were easily learning the tricks of acapella. Chloe was helping with the choreography and staring at her ring every five minutes.

The other Bellas have been getting along great, they were all good friends now. Stacie had finally stopped touching her self while she danced, and left behind her old ways focusing only on her blonde girlfriend, which Aubrey greatly enjoyed. Aubrey often found her self being totally mesmerized by the tall brunette. She loved the way Stacie would catch her eye and smile during practice, the way her nose scrunched when she laughed, her eyes, her lips. Aubrey loved her. The blonde had fallen, hard, but she was to afraid to admit it. The last person she loved had ripped her heart out and now that it was finally back together, she was afraid to let anyone in. Aubrey stopped herself from thinking about the past and fell asleep thinking about a future with the girl next to her.

Stacie woke up soon after Aubrey fell asleep. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled sleepily at the sight of her sleeping girlfriend. The blonde was smiling slightly and Stacie hoped it was because she was dreaming of her. Aubrey rolled away from the taller woman and Stacie, who wanted her closer, reached out and pulled the blonde closer, so her front was against Aubrey's back. She kissed her hair and whispered to her,

"Goodnight Bree. I love you."

BECA AND STACIE'S DORM

Chloe held her fiancée close as she slept. Beca was nestled in Chloe's embrace, a small smile gracing her lips. Chloe ran her hand through Becas soft brown hair, not able to fall asleep. She was thinking about her life. Everything had changed the moment sure met Beca. The tiny DJ brought a new light to Chloes eyes, one that brightened every time they looked into each other's eyes. Chloe couldn't believe she was so in love. Beca was her reason for breathing, her future wife, her everything.

Chloe also thought about her friends, Aubrey and Stacie particularly. The two woman had gotten close, very close. Chloe could see them getting married, she thought they would be engaged before school got out.

Chloe was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that Beca had woken up. The brunette was smiling as she looked at her fiancee. Chloe was still running her hand through Becas hair.

"Chloe? You ok?" Beca said finally getting the redheads attention.

"Sorry. I guess I got lost in thought." Beca smiled at before yawning. "Go back to sleep babe." Chloe said as she kissed her fiancees forehead.

"I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Almost three."

"What are you doing up?" Beca asked as she sat up.

"I couldn't sleep." Chloe answered, sitting up as well.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Everything that's happened in my life since I met you." Chloe pulled Beca in for a kiss.

"Should I be apologizing for anything?"

"Of course not. I was just thinking about how much brighter my life has been with you in it. You have made me so happy and I can't until the day I call you my wife." Beca smiled at the taller girl and kissed her.

"Me either Chlo. I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too." The couple soon fell asleep wrapped each other's arms.

BELLAS REHEARSAL

Beca watched all the Bellas as they worked on choreography. Aubrey stood next to her.

"They look better that they did last year at this point." The blonde said. She was mainly watching Stacie but occasionally shifted her attention to the Bellas.

"Yeah, they do." Beca agreed. Chloe came and wrapped her arms around the tiny DJ from behind, resting her chin on Becas shoulder.

"I think we can call it a day babe." She said. Beca nodded and turned her head to kiss the redhead lightly on the lips. Stacie came up and wrapped Aubrey in a hug from behind much like Chloe did to Beca. Stacie kissed her girlfriends temple, smiling when Aubrey melted into her.

"Good work today nerds. We will work on harmonies tomorrow. See you then." Beca spoke, still being held by Chloe. Once she dismissed the group she turned around in the woman's arms. "What are we doing for the rest the day?"

"Talking to our parents. My parents are going coming in here anytime now." Chloe said, pulling Beca closer to her body by her waist.

"You guys haven't told them yet?" Aubrey asked. Stacie was holding her around the shoulders and the blonde had joined their hands together.

"We wanted to tell them in person, and my dad has been to busy." Beca said leaning more into Chloe who kissed her hair. Both Stacie and Aubrey smiled at the happy couple.

"Well good luck." Aubrey said. Both couples smiled, before Stacie and Aubrey walked out. Soon Chloes' parents walked in.

"Well now I'm nervous."


End file.
